darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilya Sokoloff
Ilya Sokoloff ''' is a Russian Contractor under the employ of the FSB, appearing in Darker Than Black: Gemini of the Meteor. Personality On the surface, Ilya appears to be a kind-hearted person, speaking politely and constantly having a smile on his face. However, this outgoing persona belies a darker and brutal side to him, as his violent drawings and hostile actions, such as forcefully kidnapping Suou and July and attempting to kill Hei, demonstrate. He is also a serial killer, with his murders stretching back to before he became a Contractor. He claims he is glad his dreams stopped when he became a Contractor as he used to dream of the women that he killed.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7 Background Ilya has killed numerous women stretching back to before he became a Contractor. However, due to him becoming a contractor he wasn't charged and was seen as valuable to the Russian Government. Repnin's niece was the last person he killed as a normal human. Repnin was later forced to become his caretaker. Abilities '''Brain Asphyxiation: Ilya's power is brain asphyxiation, essentially killing his victims via 'turning off' the brains of his targets until they die from lack of oxygen. Ilya himself describes his ability to be "like a brain narcotic". He can also use it as a way to just weaken his opponent, such as when he used it to throw Hei away from his car. Obeisance: His obeisance is drawing, and Ilya has a tendency to draw rather gruesome images as his payment, particularly of people in death poses with severed limbs and heads. He is open about it as he shows two girls willingly these drawings and makes them run in terror. Part in the Story Ilya is spotted in a taxi, drawing, with the door ajar by two Japanese girls who notice him as a foreigner, and run over to him, interested. Ilya confirms that he can speak Japanese when asked if he can by one of the girls, and he is then asked by another to show them what he is drawing. The picture he shows them, featuring the two girls in gruesome death poses, frightens the girls, and they run off in fear as Ilya watches with a blank expression on his face. He is tasked with tracking down Hei, Suou Pavlichenko and July in Japan. By taking advantage of a Doll smuggling ring's connections to the intelligence community, he locates July and Suou, making the latter submissive by using his powers. He drives away with the children, but he is pursued by Hei, who lands on the top of his car and attempts to strangle him with his cord. Ilya uses his powers on Hei, who becomes dazed and nearly falls away from the car, but recovers thanks to July distracting him, leaps off a truck around the car, and succeeds in strangling Ilya to death, severing a few of the tips of his fingers in the process. A star then falls soon afterwards, presumably being Ilya's. Appearances Trivia *In the English dub instead of asking if he can speak Japanese, the two girls ask him if he was sketching them. Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Russian Intelligence Members Category:Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male